The Apprentice
by petite-yoyo
Summary: In the kingdom of Alema, the rulers most trusted adviser, Lim, betrayed them. When Lim's apprentice finds his plans, what will happen? Follow the apprentice on his adventure through the Ever Forest, and his encounters with mythical gods.


**The Apprentice**

Long ago, two gloried rulers were commanding their country. Their names were King Leeroy and Queen Cabela. They were loved throughout their country, Alema. In Alema, there were certain rules you had to follow. If you disobeyed their rulings, you were sent into exile and eaten by the wolves.

The poor lived in the slums; there was no medicine available for the sick, no education was handed out, and so forth, because they didn't have enough money. Once every twenty years, Kind Leeroy and Queen Cabela came out to the slums to pick a young child to take in. If a child was lucky and taken in, he or she would have to show their gratitude by doing a special ritual. This ritual was very sacred. It was called the Lomea. During the Lomea, the child would kiss the rulers' feet and hands, and then worship them for sixteen hours. The child was then considered one of their children. They would teach the child everything they knew. If the child would disobey or betray them that would be a grave mistake they would never be able to take back.

One lucky man got a gift of a lifetime, but he did exactly what he shouldn't have.

(-)-(-)

Beneath the rulers notice, there was a small group forming who did not agree with the rulers' way of commanding. This group's name was the Resistance. The leader of the Resistance was the king's most trusted advisor, Lim. Lim was chosen by the rulers to live with them as their child. He wanted to be ruler himself, but he was part of a poor family who practiced Buddhism when the rest of the country practiced Hinduism. He was teased and tortured, before the rulers took him in. Lim was then respected, but was not thought of as a ruler, as he wished to be. If the king had found out of his betrayal, Lim would have been tortured for ninety-three days, then thrown into exile with the wolves.

The Resistance was planning to overthrow the country to turn it into a fairer place. Everybody would have the same amount of money and utilities. Everything would be fair as possible.

The Resistance had thought of many plans to make the county theirs. Some were of assassination, poisoning, and torturing the rulers to death. Others were of kidnapping, threatening with great force, or just taking over one township at a time. However it happened, Lim would end up on top. He had already thought of how he would rule. Throw all the rich into exile, take all the money for himself, and turn all the poor into his own slaves. The Resistance didn't know of his terrifying plan.

(-)-(-)

One day, during a meeting at the Resistance Headquarters, Lim's assistant was tidying up his space. Lim had left many of his papers on his desk so the assistant was putting them away. One of the papers was of his plan. When the assistant saw it, he trembled with fear. The plan was against the Resistance's purpose. The assistant folded up the paper, put it into his tunic and snuck out of the building.

The assistant hitched a ride from a nearby horseman. The horseman asked where he wanted to go.

The assistant replied in a confident voice, "I would like to go to the Ever Forest." The horseman shuttered.

"I will never take you into the forest, but I will take you to the edge of it. You will need supplies to survive there. The spirits are deadly and will think of you as a muskrat the size of a penny. You may have some of my supplies for your visit to the Ever Forest," replied the horseman.

As the horseman knew, the Ever Forest was home of Theros, the god of magic. If you looked him in the eye, he would torture you, and this kind of torture was worse than being thrown into exile.

Three days later, the horseman dropped the assistant off at the edge of the Ever Forest. The assistant jumped out of the carriage, and grabbed the supplies to take with him. The horseman said goodbye and rode off into the sunset. Before the assistant entered the forest, he said a quick prayer to Thor, and hoped that the power of the hammer would be in his favor.

The assistant traveled only forty yards, when he heard scratching behind him. He spun around quickly to see a huge Hell Pig drooling in his face. These pigs were not friendly; they would tear you apart if you gave them the chance. This one was larger than expected. She was three times the size of the assistant with spikes down her back and ten inch fangs with poison dripping from them. She was an elegant, emerald green, which didn't fit her personality in the slightest way. Her catlike tail was long with spikes and a wrecking ball at the very tip. She even had tusks about a yard long. She got in position to charge. The assistant clenched his eyes shut and hoped for the best.

Out of nowhere a hammer fell to the Earth on top of the Hell Pig, and then flew down Thor, god of thunder. Thor knew all about Lim and his nasty plan, so he thought he would help.

Thor and the assistant traveled by lightening to the oak tree where Theros lived. When they got there, Thor spoke to Theros in an ancient language. Thor asked him to help eliminate Lim. Theros thought for five, long days, but finally he agreed.

"Say this ancient spell and he will be no more," Theros said handing the assistant a small woven book made out of lamb skin.

"I have to return to Asgard, but I have convinced Theros to protect you through your journey out of the Ever Forest," Thor boomed. "Lim is planning to overthrow the palace in ten days. I wish thee luck." Thor spun his hammer, Mjolnir, and flew out of sight.

The assistant traveled through the Ever Forest, without any obstacles, just as Thor had told him. He arrived at the edge of the forest in five hours. He looked around wondering how he could get to the Resistance Headquarters. Then he remembered that there was an underground passageway to the headquarters.

The assistant looked around frantically to find the hidden button to open up the passageway. He noticed a large mossy rock. He wiped off the moss and saw a star with a strike through it. It was the Resistance's insignia. He touched the second point of the star to the right.

The ground shook. A trapdoor opened to a long, narrow, tunnel. This tunnel had rusted metal bolted onto the sides that kept the structure from collapsing in on itself.

The assistant ran through the tunnel into the headquarters within thirty minutes. He entered the main hall to be greeted by a blockade of Resistance Soldiers. The soldiers wore iron armor that was impenetrable. The soldiers were also armed with matching iron swords and shields.

The assistant looked through the blockade and spotted an opening spot. He darted through the opening. The blockade separated and spun around to charge after him. He took a sharp turn right. The group of soldiers didn't notice and lost him.

The assistant found Lim's door and threw it open. When he got in, Lim spun around and looked at him fiercely.

This assistant quickly read aloud, "Elm ne to dragonish," which was the ancient spell.

Lim was transformed into an enormous dragon. He was a brilliant orange with black spots. The assistant thought he was done for, but then he noticed that the dragon was harmless. Lim couldn't breathe fire, had no teeth, no poison, had no claws; completely harmless. All he could do was breathe puffs of smoke.

(-)-(-)

The Resistance faded away and eventually disappeared. After six long months, the country was fairer. The former Resistance held a meeting with King Leeroy and Queen Cabela. They agreed to make life better for the poor.

Lim is considered a warning to all those people out in the world considering rebelling. All that's left of Lim is his breath over the horizon, which is now known as fog.


End file.
